


[podfic] Hogwarts : a Horror Story

by Annapods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, bb!cecil goes to hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Vale High has had a student exchange with its sister school, Hogwarts, for several centuries--longer, in fact, than Night Vale has had a high school or, technically, a population.</p><p>written by volta_arovet and read by annapods</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hogwarts : a Horror Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hogwarts: a Horror Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881234) by [volta_arovet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/pseuds/volta_arovet). 



  on [Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/142506561747/night-vale-high-has-had-a-student-exchange-with) \- on [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k431n2ok576xrc6/hogwarts__a_horror_story.mp3) \- on [Dropbox  
](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qx0zv2tmwb5kpx6/hogwarts%20%3A%20a%20horror%20story.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening !


End file.
